


Inflicted

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Cursed Sam Winchester, Dubious Consent, First Time, Forced wincest, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Painful Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: So yeah. He knows that Sam on a good day isn’t everyone’s cup of tea, but this is Sam on a bad (bad, bad, bad) day, and he’s not holding on to much sanity as it is, so it’s really no choice at all to strip off everything he’s wearing and wave Sam over.





	Inflicted

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this oh-so-delicious porn gif that i lost in the tumblr purge and only just refound.](http://66.media.tumblr.com/53c29728cc6fa29869e1edefe4ad0e99/tumblr_nloe6gHlJ11sfa58mo1_500.gif) Warning! The link contains nsfw imagery! Open at your discretion ;)
> 
> Be aware: this fic is only short but has very dubious consent. I wrote it ages ago but I'm pretty sure metarachel was involved somehow, so if you want to go yell at her i thoroughly approve.

He doesn’t want this. Not at all. Not even a little bit. But Sam’s running at 102° and getting hotter and Dean’s not going to inflict someone with a sex curse on an unsuspecting hook up. Especially since he knows how Sam fucks, and it ain’t easy or sweet. He knows that Sam fucks like he fights; hard and fast and brutal enough to leave dents in the drywall. He knows this because they’ve lived in close quarters for more years than they haven’t, and he’s walked in on scenes he’d rather forget.

So yeah. He knows that Sam on a _good_ day isn’t everyone’s cup of tea, but this is Sam on a bad (bad, bad, bad) day, and he’s not holding on to much sanity as it is, so it’s really no choice at all to strip off everything he’s wearing and wave Sam over.

“Come on, Sammy. Let’s get rid of this curse, huh?”

He’d thought he’d have to convince his brother, or at least argue why this is the best—the _only_—way, but Sam must be further gone than he’d realised because he throws Dean onto the couch (”wait, Sam, the bed’s right there”) and is on him in an instant.

“Hold up,” Dean gasps, scrabbling for the lube. Sam hooks his hands behind Dean’s knees and presses them back and back and _back_ until Dean can barely _breathe_ but there’s more important things to be worried about than oxygen because Sam’s not even waiting to prep Dean first, and it’s been a while since he’s done this but Dean _knows_ that he’s gonna need _something_ before this starts. “Wait!” he begs. “Wait! Sam, wait!” His fingers slip on the lube before he can click it open and Sam presses down until Dean’s knees are on either side of his cheeks. It gives him a terrible view of how proportionate Sam’s dick is in comparison to Sam himself, and how disproportionate compared to where Sam wants to put it.

Sam’s breathing fast, leaking nonstop. His dick is so hard it looks almost painful, flushed and red and contrasting heavily with where Dean’s dick lies soft and pale on his thigh, almost shrinking in the face of what Sam’s about to do. A string of precome spills from the slit of Sam’s cock and for a moment they’re connected by it before Sam grunts and moves; intent and deliberate and hungry.

Dean doesn’t have time to panic, and he still doesn’t have room to breathe, but he clenches his fingers around the tube and gets a handful of cold wet gel and shoves it between their bodies, trying to keep Sam at bay with his other hand on Sam’s chest. Sam _growls_ at him and his dick catches on Dean’s hole and Dean wishes he had time to do this properly but all he gets to do is slip one finger inside before Sam’s trying to get in there too. The rest of the lube smears uselessly on his ass and on Sam’s hip when he tries to get some of it on the monstrosity that’s about to be shoved inside him. Sam’s hot in his hand; burning up. His cock is fevered, feverish. It’s gonna brand Dean from the inside out. He’s going to have the imprint of Sam lodged up inside him for the rest of his life.

“Go slow,” he begs, “Sammy please, go slow, go slow, I can’t—” Sam _shoves_ against him and Dean grits his teeth, begging his body to cooperate and relax, fucking _relax,_ goddammit. He’s curled almost in half and he knows he’s tight as a vice and that should be slowing Sam down but Sam punches forward anyway and Dean _screams,_ and he tries to shove Sam off but Sam’s stronger than him on a normal day and far stronger than him right now. Sam shoves again and Dean’s too tight for him to go all the way, but God does he try, he’s _straining_ and panting and he can’t even hear Dean screaming and Dean realises it’s not going to stop. All he can do is fist his hands in his hair and hope that it’s over soon.

**Author's Note:**

> READ MORE: this one's long but totally worth a read if u like cursed wincest: [(Don't want to let you down but I am) Hell bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700632) by slf630. Want some more sex curses with bonus guilt and angst? Look no further than [Dean Winchester and the Curse of Erotic Somnambulism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125297) by hazeldomain. (I've probably recced it before but here it is again).
> 
> Also! I changed my icon! But tis I, the same old bubbles as before. I was worried people would see a happy little plant!cas and think i wrote happy little plant things. The **fools**


End file.
